bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pokonać niewidzialnego przeciwnika!
| obrazek = Plik:O5 numer odcinka.png | kanji = 見えない敵を殴れ! | romaji = Mienai teki o nagure! | numer odcinka = 5 | rozdziały = Rozdział 9, Rozdział 10, Rozdział 11, Rozdział 12 | arc = Agent Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Życzenie starszego brata i młodszej siostry | następny odcinek = Walka na śmierć i życie! Ichigo kontra Ichigo! | premieraJa = 9 listopada 2004 | opening = *~Asterisk~ | ending = Life is Like a Boat }} Pokonać niewidzialnego przeciwnika! jest piątym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Shrieker zostaje pokonany, a Yūichi Shibata zostaje wysłany do Soul Society. Opis thumb|left|190px|Sado próbujący trafić przeciwnika Hollow ma przewagę w walce, dopóki nie zjawia się Sado, który jednym ciosem powala go. Rukia przypuszcza, że Chad widzi duchy, jednak patrząc jak wymierza ciosy w powietrze, zmienia zdanie. Wróg wyskakuje w powietrze i rozpościera wcześniej ukryte skrzydła. Kuchiki ostrzega przed nim Chada, który jest zdziwiony faktem, iż Rukia go widzi. Gdy Shrieker zastanawia się nad taktyką ataku, Sado siłą własnych rąk wyrywa z chodnika drewniany słup i zapytawszy Kuchiki gdzie on jest, trafia idealnie w Hollowa, przygniatając go do ziemi. Ten jednak nie poddaje się i pokazuje nową umiejętność, którą jest wysyłanie małych Hollowów zwalających i przygniatających cel do podłoża. Sado jednak wstaje i odrzuca wszystkie czternaście stworów, po czym prawie uderza Shriekera. Rukia każe Sadowi kopnąć go za nią. Chłopak posłusznie uderza i przy okazji uwalnia ją od małych Hollowów. Shrieker odlatuje, ale Rukia wpada na pomysł, jak go pokonać. Każe Sadowi podnieść ją i wyrzucić w stronę Hollowa, ale gdy jest już w połowie drogi do niego, z futra wokół szyi pojawia się jeszcze jeden mały stwór i wypluwa w stronę Rukii kilka pijawek przysysających się do niej. Kuchiki spada, ale Chad łapie ją w ostatniej chwili. Shrieker wystawia język i wysyła z niego fale dźwiękowe, po czym pijawki wybuchają. Yasutora idzie do Hollowa z zamiarem pobicia go, ale ten odsuwa się pokazując Shibatę, co zatrzymało go. Rukia każe Sadowi zostać, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku Hollow wysadzi klatkę z Shibatą w środku, a sama ucieka, wabiąc za sobą małe Hollowy i samego Shriekera. Początkowo Kuchiki udaje się unikać pijawek wystrzeliwanych z Hollowów, jednak za trzecim atakiem nie zdąża odskoczyć i ów atak dosięga ją. Shrieker korzysta z okazji i wysadza pijawki, jednak dziewczyna kontynuuje ucieczkę, lecz tym razem Shrieker utrudnia jej to, rzucając w jej stronę dziesiątkami Hollowów, które pękają, a z ich wnętrza wylatują pijawki. W pewnym momencie Rukia zatrzymuje się, a Hollow razem z nią. Myśli, że Shinigami poddała się, ale spotyka się z zaprzeczeniem. Rukia mówi, że nie musi dłużej uciekać, po czym Hollow pada na ziemię przygnieciony nogą Ichigo. Po chwili przeciwnik wstaje, a Kurosaki odskakuje. Przedstawia się jako Zastępczy Shinigami. Hollow atakuje, a w międzyczasie Rukia wyciąga Ichigo z ciała. Ten, już w ciele Shinigami, tnie Shriekera. Rozpoczyna się walka. Wkrótce nadbiega Chad z papugą w klatce w rękach. Jest zdziwiony widokiem leżącego ciała Ichigo, ale Kuchiki uspokaja go, mówiąc, że Kurosaki jest w trakcie pojedynku. thumb|190px|right|Ichigo walczy ze Shriekerem Ichigo tnie w pół wystrzelone w niego Hollowy, z których wylewają się pijawki. Shrieker wysadza je, ale Kurosaki nie odnosi żadnych ran i przypuszcza na niego atak. Nie przecina jednak maski, a szyję obok. Pyta się go, czy to on zabił matkę chłopca umieszczonego w papudze. Hollow potwierdza, po czym entuzjastycznie opowiada historię całego zabóhstwa. Wtedy jeszcze żył i był sławnym seryjnym zabójcą. Matka chłopca była jego ostatnią ofiarą. Była blisko śmierci, ale i tak próbowała ochronić swojego syna. Sprawiało mu to radość. Ścigał ją do balkonu, a chłopiec chwycił go za sznurowadło. Wtedy wyleciał z balkonu. Postanowił ukarać dziecko i umieścił jego duszę w papudze. Powiedział mu, że jeśli uda mu się uciekać przez trzy miesiące i przeżyć, to ożywi jego matkę. Wiedział, że nie da rady tego zrobić, ale chłopiec uwierzył mu i rozpaczliwie uciekał. W "zabawie" uznał za najlepsze zabijanie ludzi, którzy próbowali go ochronić. Za każdym razem, kiedy to robił, Shibata skamlał, ale on przekonywał go tym, że "mama liczy na jego pomoc". Jak to mówi, dzieciak od razu się ożywia i płacze. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo zwraca Shriekerowi jego artylerię Shrieker kończy historię i wyrzuca w Ichigo Hollowy. Kurosaki je łapie i miażdży gołymi dłońmi, a pozostałe po nich pijawki nadal trzyma w dłoni. Shrieker wysuwa język, by je wybuchnąć, ale Zastępczy Shinigami jest szybszy i wpycha mu je do buzi, łamiąc przy okazji jego zęby. Prowokuje go do odpalenia bomb, po czym wyrywa jego język i przecina maskę. Jednakże Hollow odchodzi w wyjątkowy sposób. Za nim pojawiają się wrota piekieł, które moment później otwierają swe wrota. Rukia tłumaczy, że Zanpakutō może oczyścić tylko z grzechów popełnionych po śmierci. Dla Hollowa, który popełnił ciężkie zbrodnie za życia, otwierają się bramy piekieł. Chwilę potem Shrieker jest nabijany na ostrze trzymane przez wielką rękę wyłaniającą się z piekieł. Bramy zamykają się i pękają. thumb|right|190px|Ludzka forma Shibaty Rukia bada papugę i mówi, że po Łańcuchu losu nie został żaden ślad, więc dla Shibaty nie ma już drogi powrotnej. Chłopiec opuszcza głowę, a Kuchiki pociesza go mówiąc, że Soul Society nie jest wcale takie złe i nigdy się nie jest głodnym, a ciało jest lekkie jak piórko. Ichigo zauważa, że Rukia przypomina sposobem mówienia naciągacza, ale przyznaje jej rację i mówi Shibacie, że tam będzie mógł w końcu zobaczyć swoją mamę. Chłopak promienieje z radości i uśmiecha się. Patrzy w stronę Chada i dziękuje mu za wszystko, co dla niego zrobił. Sado pyta go, czy jak umrze i się spotkają, to będzie mógł go jeszcze ponosić. Shibata zgadza się i po momencie przyjaznego milczenia Ichigo przystępuje do pogrzebu duszy. W ostatniej scenie Karin śpiąc przytula się mocniej do poduszki i dziękuje Ichigo. Występujące postacie # Rukia Kuchiki # Shrieker # Ichigo Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Yūichi Shibata (papuga) Walki * Rukia Kuchiki i Yasutora Sado kontra Shrieker * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Shrieker Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Shinigami: * Nawigacja hu:Harc a láthatatlannal Kategoria:Odcinki